Denka's Harem II
by Yaoi Fanboy N.6
Summary: Rajendra/Arslan


"It seems Daryun stretched you out for good , your highness." Rajendra said as his fingers circling the other man's entrance. "Such a shame. I wish I could have introduced this to you myself."

"P-please wait, Prince Rajendra – Ah!" Arslan moaned from where he was sitting between Rajendra's legs, his back on the other man's chest. He could feel the other man's erection against him.

"Is this not to your liking, your highness? Your body doesn't seem to agree with your lip's protest." He pressed two, then three fingers inside of Arslan, stimulating the prostate with each expert twist of his fingers. "Or perhaps it's that you are afraid your supposed harem won't approve?" His finger went in deeper, three fingers now completely inside the other man, digging into the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. "I'm sure it won't be a problem for them if you share a night with this brother of yours. After all, you have welcomed commoners like Jaswat between your legs. I know of that." He pronounced these words with a bitter tone as he removed his fingers with a quick jerk.

Arslan cried out at the loss of contact.

"Tell me." He gripped Arslan's hair, forcing his head to turn. "Am I at least as good as Daryun? Or Narsus?" He held the other man's hips in place with one hand, forcing Arslan butt into the air and up against his erection. It was easy with his strength and the younger prince's stature. "Or am I more at that servant's level? What was his name?" Rajendra pushed the tip of his erection –and only the tip- inside Arslan.

The prince moaned, feeling the other man's erection touching inside him. (Where inside him? Give a little more to the reader.)

"It's good, isn't it?" Rajendra smiled, satisfied, watching the other Prince's face contracting in pleasure. "But I can make your highness feel even better."

Suddenly, and without warning, Rajendra thrust himself fully into the boy. Arslan almost screamed, but not in pain, in pleasure.

"You should look at your face!" His tone was jubilant. "Perhaps I should call Daryun? I wonder how he'll react?"

"W-wait."

"Just joking." His smile was devilish as he continued his assault on the other. He pushed him onto the floor, causing Arslan to land on his elbows and belly. Ass farther in the air.

Rajendra didn't wait. Not giving the other man any time to adjust, he grabbed the younger prince's hips and he pulled out before thrusting inside of him again.

"I'm happy you are so accepting of me." He whispered into the other man's ear, using his tongue to tease and caressed it. "I would hate to force myself on you."

"P-please." Arslan pleaded. Despite his cry, his voice was filled with pleasure, his mouth gasping for air.

Rajendra understood what the other wanted. He hadn't touched him at all since they started this, but decide to play along. "What is it, your highness?"

"… touch me. P-please."

Rajendra's lips curled into a smile. Oh how much he had wanted to hear those words. "But of course, my prince. No, my most beloved brother!"

His hand traveled toward the other man's neglected erection, gripping firmly and pumping it with the rhythm of his thrusts. "I love your skin." He said, dropping small kisses on the smaller man's back. "It's different from most men. You are not a hardened warrior." He kissed the base of Arslan's neck, then he bit it.

Arslan sobbed in pleasure.

"A mark." Rajendra's lips, again, curled into a smirk. "To remember this day and to show the others you have been mine."

He then gripped the other man's hips and started to thrust into him more forcefully, almost violently. Like he wanted to mark himself into the other permanently.

Arslan's moans nearly turned into screams, but to Rajendra's ears it was music. Music that triggered both their orgasms. The dark skinned man released inside of the prince below him, filling the tight opening till his hot essence spilled from around his flesh still stuffed inside Arslan's quivering body. He made sure to come right as he was buried 'to the hilt' deep inside Aslan so that every dripping amount of his come would fill the man's ass. Arslan was his only for tonight, but he would be sure to leave 'a little of himself inside the other as much as he could.

When his orgasm finished his thrusts came to a halt. He then delicately moved out the other prince, leaving a trail of semen coming out of Arslan. Satisfied he fell onto his side, looking at the other man's face.

Arslan looked back at him, breathing heavily. His face was a mixture of guilt, embarrassment, and shock.

Rajendra continued looking at him, satisfaction showing on his face. Then he slowly caressed one of Arslan's cheeks.

"So, you haven't answered me." He said suddenly, looking the other man in the eye. "How do I compare to your beloved Daryun?"


End file.
